Epihalohydrin polymers are well known commercial elastomers. A particularly useful class of copolymers of those materials are those copolymers of epihalohydrin copolymerized with an alkylene oxide. The curing or vulcanization of such polymers is a problem. Complex curing systems are required to obtain the desired balance of necessary physical properties in a variety of applications. Many of these curing systems can cause mold fouling and are otherwise undesirable. A simple peroxide cure would be advantageous in many applications for vulcanizable polymers of eiphalohydrins or epihalohydrin and alkylene oxides. However, up to now, attempts to cure such polymers with organic peroxides have not been successful because the peroxide free radical attacks the ether linkage of the polymer and initiates degradation before the polymer reaches a satisfactory state of cure.